The purpose of this project is to assess the effects of aging at a behavioral level of analysis, to identify neurobiological mechanisms associated with these effects, and to test interventions that might alter age-related performance decrements. Rodent models are tested in a battery of sensorimotor and learning/memory tasks. Neurochemical and neurohistological assays are conducted to determine neurobiological correlates of functional losses. Interventions include dietary restriction, exercise, various pharmacologic treatments, neurotrophic factors and gene transfer via adenoviral vectors. Multiple genotypes are examined to determine possible genetic involvement in the pattern of age-related behavioral impairment.